


Good Night Stories

by lumifuer



Series: Good Night Stories [1]
Category: Prometheus (2012)
Genre: David8 fluff, Fluff, Michael Fassbender fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 19:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10815099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumifuer/pseuds/lumifuer
Summary: Reader starts to wonder if David isn’t more human than everybody thinks.





	Good Night Stories

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Prometheus and fell in love with David. The thing basically wrote itself, I hope you will enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed pouring this idea on paper!

“… and then I said ‘I didn’t know you had it in you’,” David continued with a gentle smile. I chuckled, barely holding back the tears, my stomach hurting from laughing already.    
  
The first day we met, I would never guess that he had such a great sense of humor; grim but it was actually my favorite kind. He seemed rather distant and incapable of holding a usual, well human conversation.  I was truly taken aback once I’d discovered how wrong my judgment was.  
  
“We made it to your quarters, Y/N,” he gestured.  
  
I stopped, wishing the walk from the science lab would take us some more time. He offered to walk me to my room and I didn’t oppose. I liked his company. He seemed more human and warmhearted than the rest of the crew at times.  
  
“Thank you, David,” I smiled at him. 

I was just about to open the door when something occurred to me. 

“David, where are your quarters?”  
  
A kind grin appeared on his lips, softening his synthetic features.  
“There aren’t any, Y/N. The company rendered the idea useless since I do not require sleep to function properly,” he reminded.  
  
“Right, I’m sorry.”  
  
“There is no need to feel sorry. Good night. I will make sure you wake up to your favorite coffee.”  
  
He turned on his heel leaving me alone at my door. I battling with my thoughts; I shouldn’t have felt remorse when it came to his living conditions. He wasn’t human after all. But something in his behavior made it hard for me to remember this little detail. I felt terrible sending him on his way when he was done serving us for a day.  
  
I made up my mind.  
  
“David!” I called out.  
  
He stopped immediately and turned his head to me.    
  
“Yes?”  
  
“Would you like to stay at my room tonight?”  
  
He didn’t respond right away and if I hadn’t known any better, I’d assume he was lost for words.  
  
“Wouldn’t it be inappropriate of me?” he asked.  
  
I realized the poor choice of words and shook my head feeling my cheeks going a bit red. I grabbed his hand and pulled him into my room, closing the metal door after us. I let go and asked him to wait for me in the living area while I went looking for something.  
  
He stood there looking around curiously.  
  
“Here,” I handed him few books I took with me on the ship, “I’m guessing you’ve already read some of these, but maybe there’s something to fill in your collection.”  
  
David reached out for the books I brought and looked at them with a slight smile. His blue eyes were scanning the titles and his finger was tracing the covers, visibly enjoying the texture.  
  
“Thank you,” he finally looked up and I could swear I saw his eyes tearing up a bit.  
  
“You’re welcome to stay here whenever you want to. My books are yours to read.”  
  
He nodded and sat in the armchair, ready to drown in the very first story. I walked past him and laid on my bed.  
  
“David? One more thing.”  
  
He looked away from the pages.  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“You don’t need light to read, do you?”  
  
“No, I do not,” he answered, amusement hiding in his voice.  
  
“Good night then,” I smiled at him and turned off the lights.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
